


Juliet's Favorite

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should’ve died when Juliet was sent to catch you. But as it turns out, you made a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliet's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me for the demonsxreader blog on tumblr

You knew it wasn’t possible for you to outrun a hellhound, but you sure as hell were going to try. The further you ran into the woods, the thicker the trees got and more of the moonlight was obscured by the branches. Heavy breathing followed you and the occasional growl from the hound chasing you. You spared a glance back, the dark figure with their glowing eyes quickly gaining on you. 

 

“Shit!” You tripped over a tree root and hit the ground hard. Your knees slammed into the dirt, the distinct sting of scrapes and blood pooling on your knees. You tried to scramble away from the massive canine, but it quickly pounced on you. Your eyes screwed shut and you waited for the inevitable end. An end that didn’t come. You cracked open one eye to see the hellhound’s face hovering above yours. Your breath caught in your throat and your hands flew up in a feeble attempt to push the hound off of you. It ducked down and licked a long stripe up your face. Sputtering, you tried to twist your way out from under the massive dog. A branch snapped from a few feet away as the dog’s master. You held perfectly still underneath the dog hoping desperately that the demon would mistake you for dead. 

 

“Good girl, Juliet,” He called. “Come,” Juliet didn’t moved but licked your face again and pushed her nose against your cheek. 

 

“What are you doing you silly girl?” Her master walked over to Juliet. He tugged gently on the hound’s collar and whimpering she pulled away. 

 

“You make a friend before you…” He trailed off. Juliet whimpered again and the demon knelt beside you. You held your breath hoping he wouldn’t notice you were still alive. 

 

“I know you’re not dead,” He said, “Why you’re not dead I honestly don’t know, what in you would make Juliet not follow her orders,” You felt his finger brush against your face. 

 

“Open your eyes, dear,” you slowly obeyed, your eyes finding his, expecting to find them cold and hard, but was quite the opposite. He looked at you curiously, softly, as if you were a child’s puzzle that for some reason, he just couldn’t find the answer to. 

 

“You don’t die tonight,” He breathed. His hand wrapped around your wrist and he pulled you so you were sitting up. 

 

“No, there’s something different about you. There has to be for Juliet to disobey,” Your world shifted and you were suddenly, well you didn’t know where you were. 

 

“You’re in Hell,” The demon said catching you looking around. It was a bedroom - a well-furnished bedroom. You were resting on a soft bed, the blankets and curtains hanging around the room a deep red. 

 

“And the name’s Crowley by the way,” Your attention turned back to him. 

 

“How can you get away with keeping me alive?” You asked quietly. “Surely there are rules keeping you from doing this.” He looked at you amused. 

 

“I’m the King, dear, I make the rules,” 

 

***   
Six months had flown by since Crowley had brought you to Hell. Most of your days were spent wandering the halls and playing with Juliet. The hellhound was just as fond of you now as she had been in the woods that night. You sat on the bed, the same bedroom Crowley had given the day you came to Hell. You sat with Juliet lying across your legs while you surfed the Internet. You barely looked up when Crowley came in. 

 

“How are my girls today?” He strolled in confidently. 

 

“When did I become your girl?” You teased him, “And I’m pretty sure Juliet’s mine now,” Your hand came up to rest on the hellhound’s head scratching behind her ears. He sat down on the bed next to you. 

 

“You  _ are _ her favorite,” He muttered and you smiled at him gently. 

 

“I like her a lot,” You said, “But I think you’re my favorite,” You breathed. Crowley looked down at you watching you carefully. 

 

“You mean that?” He whispered. You nodded slightly. You had gotten close to Crowley through the months. You were the one he could talk to, the one he could vent about whatever the Winchesters were putting him through or some dimwitted minion had screwed up on. More than often you even fell asleep lying on him, your head on his shoulder or on his lap. 

 

“I do,” You whispered back. As soon as the words were out of your mouth, his lips were on yours. You shifted pushing Juliet off of your legs so you could move into Crowley’s lap, your arms wrapping around his neck and your knees on either side of his waist. You pulled away nearly gasping for air. 

 

“You have been my strength for so long now,” He muttered, his lips moving against your skin. His hands moved up your sides and pushed your shirt up. 

 

“Is this okay?” He asked and you nodded. 

 

“Kinda wanted this for a while now,” You told him making him kiss you again. He fumbled slightly with the hook of your bra, uncharacteristically nervous. 

 

“You could just zap our clothes off,” You reminded him. He looked up at you. 

 

“See, that’s why I love you,” He muttered and with a click of his fingers both of your clothes disappeared, his hands gently exploring your body. With one smooth motion, he rolled you on your back never breaking the kiss. You moaned as you felt him line himself up with you, the head of his cock prodded your center. You held him close to you when he pushed into you with one stroke, your forehead pushed against his. Your eyes flicked shut and your jaw dropped as he started moving. He moved with slow, even thrusts which mixed with your grunts and groans. It was so sensual, so loving, every touch telling each other things you didn’t want to say aloud yet. Like puzzle pieces falling into place, everything about you and Crowley was just right. 

 

You stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for as long as you could, Crowley holding you and you drifting in and out of sleep. 

 

“I’m so glad Juliet didn’t kill you that night,” He muttered. You looked up at him, your face scrunched up in amusement. 

 

“That’s what you go with after sex?” Crowley rolled his eyes at you. “I’m sure that sounded more romantic in your head,” You murmured curling up against his chest, his fingers traced idle patterns on your back. 

 

“Rule with me, be my queen,” He said suddenly. You didn’t move but answered him anyway. 

 

“You’re demons would never accept me, if anything they’d try and kill me even more,” He thought for a few seconds before started to laugh silently. 

 

“Not really a problem - you’re Juliet’s favorite, remember?” 


End file.
